


Waiter

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've been talking on tinder but never met and now you're in my cafe and I feel awkward AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could resist writing more Tilly.

The room was filled with the clatter of plates; shrill of children shouting; murmur of adults talking but Todd was oblivious. He'd been a waiter long enough to drown out the racket so it became nothing but white noise. In a world of his own he headed towards table 24, arms heavy with warm meals he wouldn't be able to eat himself. He'd spent his shift so far humming  _Smoke on the Water_ over and over, the quickly-becoming-annoying tune going around and around his head.

But the song had good connotations. As he had done every morning recently, he woke and sent a good morning text to Billy, a guy he'd met on tinder, and initiated another menial conversation with the man. And, after weeks of talking, he'd found out Billy's favourite song. Despite the workload, the fact he had been called in last minute, and the overheated kitchen, he was in a fairly good mood. In fact, he'd been in a good mood since he starting talking to the man. 

A couple of hours into his Saturday shift, a slightly familiar face graced the corner of his eye and he paused for just a second before continuing towards the table of hungry customers.  _it can't be_ he thought, trying to glance across subtly. 

 _No, it isn't_ he concluded, laying down the food and heading back towards the kitchen. But the man's face played on his mind for the next 10 minutes, not having an excuse to go back to the front to check the man again. Eventually one of the chef's shouted "Todd, this to table 1 please" and he managed to escape the heat and torment. 

But table 1 was where the mysterious man was sat. 

He approached hesitantly. What would he say if it  _was_ Billy? He looked down at the food as he walked to the far corner of the room, hesitant about whether or not to look up now or later. He opted for later, leaving it until he reached the table to raise his head as he said "jacket potato with cheese?" 

At the moment he made eye contact with the man, his heart skipped a beat.  _It's him._

"and- um- a- a- tuna mayo sandwich?" It took too long for him to drop his gaze and snap out of his trance. He placed the two plates down on the table with a clatter and retreated back into the kitchen, not acknowledging the fact they knew each other. 

He paced the small room adjoining the kitchen as he waited for the next order to be ready.  _it's him. It's him. It's him._ he repeated under his breath. "Trace!" He exhaled with relief as his co-worker came back from her break. "I need some advice." 

"Okay." She hesitated. 

"You know Billy?"

"The guy you met online?"

"Yeah, well, he's here. He's outside and he's sat with a man and he knows I've seen him and he's sat with a man and he's here. What the fuck do I do?"

"Wow. Well-"

"Tracy, this to 11 please." The head chef, Robert, interrupted.  

"I'll be back as soon as possible." She ran a warm hand soothingly down Todd's arm. 

"Table 1." He shouted after here.

So he started pacing again.  _He looks better in real life_ the man thought, grinning to himself.  _But what if he thinks I look worse_ _?_ his mood quickly changed.  _I did only post 3 photos and they're pretty much the only good ones. He probably thought I look more attractive than I actually do and now he knows the truth_. 

"Right." Tracy returned. "You're going to go out there and you're going to impress your man."

"He's not _my man_." Todd protested. "And how can I impress him when I'm hot and sweaty at work? And who's that guy with him? What if that's his boyfriend? What if he's on a date?" 

"That isn't a date. There is no chemistry between them. The blond on was checking me out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So when you go clear their table and take them their deserts, you're going smile nicely, say hey and ask him on a date."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You're both gay, you both fancy the pants of each other and  _you're both single_." She emphasised the end. "You can do it."

Todd sighed deeply. "I can do it." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been longer than intended but I've had no motivation. But after Friday's fluff, here I am.

When Todd took table 1's table's deserts out he managed a smile at Billy. When the man smiled back he laughed, why had he been nervous? The vicar joined in with his laughter.  

The blond that was sat next to Billy stood up and excused himself to go to the toilet but neither man seemed to notice, too busy locked in each others eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Todd asked tentatively, breaking the silence. 

"Oh, God no." The older man covered his mouth at the blasphemous outcry. "That's my brother." 

"Ah, Lee, right?" Todd's cheeks grew red. 

"Right. I only have eyes for one person right now." Billy looked down to the table, avoiding the gaze of his admirer. 

"So you still fancy me then?" 

"Of course. How could I not? I mean have you seen yourself in that apron?" The man joked.

"Shut up." The waiter laughed through a groan.

"I always imagined it being blue, not pink."

"I wouldn't be a true gay if it wasn't pink, would I?" Todd winked.

"And rainbow wasn't an option?"

"'fraid not. And can we backtrack to the point where you said you'd been imagining me?"

The vicar's blushed. "I mean- it's just- I had to form a picture of you didn't I?" 

"So where were you when you imagined me? What were you wearing? Were you wearing anything?" Todd took a step closer and raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, from time to time I-" 

"Todd, back in the kitchen." Robert shouted from behind the counter, getting the attention of several customers at the same time. 

"Sorry." He muttered to Billy before quickly retreating. 

"You can pick up people elsewhere, not in my café." 

"Sorry." He said again, less sincerely than before. 

* * *

By the time Todd made it back out front, Billy's table's was empty. He sighed, serving table 6 before going over to clear the table he'd been at what felt like an eternity before. 

On the table - where Billy had thoughtfully already stacked the plates on a tray - lay a solitary napkin. 

 _For Todd_ it read, followed by a phone number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my short and sweet fic. I also hope it inspires someone to write some Tilly. We need more fics!!
> 
> I was sat in a coffee shop when I wrote this so if it's a little shitty it's because I was scared someone would see.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to upload the other chapter asap. I promise it'll be better than this.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
